1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a milling adjuvant or dispersing agent, by physicochemical separation of vinyl polymers or copolymers, acrylic polymers or copolymers, or polycondensate polymers or copolymers, by at least one technique of extraction, filtration, ultrafiltration, nanofiltration, or reverse osmosis.
The invention also relates to a milling adjuvant or dispersing agent, resulting from one of the above-mentioned separation methods, and use of this adjuvant or agent in producing an aqueous suspension of mineral particles intended for use in an application involving a pigment.
The invention further relates to an aqueous suspension of mineral particles which contain the adjuvant or agent. In addition, the invention relates to an application of the suspension to a pigment technology, e.g. paper, paint and other coating, plastic. The invention also relates to a drilling technology, public works, a ceramic, and other areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means of separation of polymers in solution are known to persons skilled in the art. A phase equilibration method disclosed in Cantow, M. R. J., "Polymer fractionation", Academic Press, N.Y.C. (1967), describes the separation of polymers according to molecular weight or chemical composition but does not enable production of an adjuvant specifically useful for milling or an agent specifically useful for dispersion of a pulverulent material, and does not employ a membrane.
Other references such as Fr. Pat. 2,488,814 and Eur. Pats. 0,127,388 and 0,542,643, or Eur. Pat. 0,499,267 describe a method of separating a water-soluble acrylic polymer or copolymer of different molecular weights, with the aim of producing a milling adjuvant or dispersing agent for pulverulent mineral particles in an aqueous suspension, for use in an application involving a pigment.
These methods, based on differences in solubility of polymers of different molecular weights in a solution containing a polar solvent such as isopropanol, are hazardous to employ and are increasingly subject to legal restrictions. Furthermore, these methods do not allow separation of acrylic polymers or copolymers in a fully acidic state.
An advantage of separation of acrylic polymers or copolymers in the fully acidic state is that it allows any of a wide range of neutralizing agents to be employed in neutralizing the fractions employed in a given application.
Historically, numerous approaches have been made to exploit differences in solubility for purposes of separation, but even those which give good separation results have not been entirely satisfactory. The present applicant did not believe that the state of the art methods were subject to appreciable further improvement.